Join Us
by THE KYO
Summary: Neji and Gaara get caugt doing something they weren't supposed to be doing in a place they weren't supposed to be doing it in... uh-oh here comes Naruto


Disclaimer: **ZIM**: _GIR_! Self Destruct! **GIR**: Finally!

A.N. ... Another one shot for my precious. Same pairing as before, I'm afraid, NaruNejiGaa (I just love these three...) I got so many good review in Gaara's Finally Legal, that I had to do another one. Thanks to requests, here you go... I was recently on retaking the seme/uke quiz (Dramatic/Bad Ass Uke all the way WOOT!!) and it gave me inspiration for this story. Well I got nothin much to say--It's 12 'o clock at night--and I'm pretty much like 'blah', so I'm just gonna read some NejiGaa, while you read this :)

**uke **- ((viciously typing)) P:

**Gaara **- Um...uke/ kyo? Can I ask you a question?

**uke/kyo**- ((looks up from computer)) Yeah?

**Gaara **- Naruto is really excited about something. He says that you are writing another 'lemon'. What's a lemon?

**kyo **- a really detailed...((ahem))...sex scene

**Gaara **- O.O between who?

**uke **- I'm sorry, but gaaraUKE can not divulge that information

**Gaara **- ... I've also been meaning to ask you about your name...

**kyo **- ...

_**Title**__: Join Us_

_**Author**__: gaaraUKE_

_**Inspiration**__: seme/uke quiz at rumandmonkey .com (don't own)_

_**Summary**__: Neji and Gaara get caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing, in a place they weren't supposed to be doing it in... uh-oh, here comes Naruto... ._

XOXO

The red head screamed, tossing his head back in pure ecstasy, his lover ground into him again, eliciting another shout of pleasure from his full, swollen lips. One rather hard thrust moved both of their bodies forward, causing the headboard to knock noisily against the wall. The red head moaned loudly, arching his back and clutching the sheets as the lips of his lover closed over his, swallowing his cry. The brunette above him ground into his opening with ardent fervor, loving the sounds coming from his partners mouth, aching to drown out more from those delicious lips.

"Ahh...Neji...h-harder..." He moaned just as the brunette grabbed his hips, thrusting into him wildly.

The red head clutched at the others shoulders, turning his head to the side, moaning uncontrollably as the tip of his lovers prick hit the sweet spot inside of him continually.

Neji angled his body perfectly and, with another hard placed pump inside of his smaller lover, spilled his hot seed inside of him, releasing a groan of his own as Gaara's walls clamped down on him; he felt the sticky remnants of the others lust all over his stomach. As he pulled out slowly, Neji saw the sand-nin below him wince slightly. The red head was still out of breath from their exertion, face flushed from passion and sweat gleaming all over his beautiful body.

The brunette lifted up then, hands still on narrow hips, his long hari tickling the face and torso of the one beneath him, to stare into hazy, lust-sated green eyes.

"You know we'll never hear the end of this if he finds out..." He breathed softly, watching the beauty beneath him grin widely, eyes still half lidded.

"Who cares? He probably wouldn't even mind..." Gaara paused, looked to his right and narrowed his eyes, then he added, "Or the most that'll happen is he stands in the doorway dumbfounded with his jaw hanging on the floor." The red head chuckled breathlessly, running a hand through his damp hair.

Neji's eyebrow quirked.

"Knowing Naruto, what makes you think he'd do that?"

"Because he's been standing in the doorway since we finished..." Gaara said banally before stretching languidly, noticing how his legs were still numb...

The brunette deadpanned, then, ever so slowly, turned his head around to see blue eyes widen in shock. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Naruto pick his jaw up off the floor and attempt to speak.

"Wuh... What. The. Fuck!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands in front of him, gesturing at both males intwined on the bed. "Gaara... Neji... I mean, _WHAT THE FUCK_?!"

Gaara sighed, "You don't have to yell, Naruto."

"Not yell?! You two were just... just... doing..._**IT**_, on _my_ bed!"

"We were gonna ask to borrow it, but you were being moody." Neji stepped in, sitting up fully, no longer hovering over the red head. Despite the situation, his pale eyes were calm as they stared into frustrated sapphire orbs.

"Are you mad we didn't invite you?" Gaara asked, lifting up on his elbows to gaze at the blonde; he was pouting his full lips, his arms folded across his chest.

"You guys are jerks." he said in a huff.

Gaara smiled a little, then looked at Neji who had started to laugh, he crawled on the bed towards Naruto, excusing himself from under the pale-eyed brunette. Gaara grabbed the blonde by his jacket and threw him on the bed, crushing his lips on the hyperactive ninja's.

Naruto groaned into the kiss, loving the feel of the soft, still slightly damp, pale body against him. His hands were everywhere on that body when the red head ninja found the bulge in his pants and squeezed firmly on his flesh. Naruto moaned again.

Hadn't he had enough? Naruto had watched--with much appreciation, but the other two would never know that--the way the Byakugan wielder pounded into _**his**_lover and the way the red head climaxed on the spot. Just watching the two had made him so horney, the blonde thought his head was going to explode (pun intended). He felt strong, yet gentle hands caressing his bare skin, removing his clothes, until he was as naked as his other two partners, Then, to his extreme pleasure, Naruto felt something hot and wet slip over his aching member.

Neji slipped him entirely into his welcoming mouth, grinning at the way the blonde's hips bucked beneath his head, impaling him slightly with the hard member. He pushed the hips back down, restraining the other so that he may continue safely with his previous activity.

Naruto groaned into Gaara's exploring mouth again when the brunette hovering over his lap sucked firmly, bobbing his head up and down, increasing the friction between his legs. The blonde dug his hands into the blood red hair of the jinchuu, pulling his face closer so that he may deepen their kiss. When they broke apart for air, however, the red head moved his attention lower, to Naruto's nipples, flicking a small pink tongue over each one in turn before gently biting the hardening flesh. Naruto released a low growl, seeing as he couldn't do much else, what with both other ninja just out of reach, delivering pleasure that had his head spinning.

Gaara made an excruciatingly slow path down his stomach, tongue tracing the swirl and design of his sealing mark; eventually joining Neji, face right at Naruto's crotch. Neji released the blonde from his mouth when he noticed the curious tongue of the ally ninja. He watched as Gaara licked the shaft slowly and heard as the rasengan user mumbled an equally drawn out moan. The brunette smirked, placing his tongue at the base of the blonde's shaft at the same time as his red head partner, mimicking his actions, dragging his tongue up ever so slowly, watching--with pleasure--as Naruto writhed beneath them, a few decibels close to screaming.

Naruto came hard, unable to hold back from the double-attention he was recieving in his nether regions.

Neji and Gaara--being so close that it couldn't be helped anyway--were covered in Naruto's lust. Drops landed on Gaara's cheeks and mouth, Neji, on his nose and chin. The sand-nin laughed at the spectacle the brunette made before licking his face free of the substance, simultaneously stroking Naruto's limps member back to life. He kissed the pale eyed brunette hotly once more before the nin was roughly pulled up on the bed by an unknown force.

That force turned out to be Naruto himself, pushing the byakugan wielder down on his stomach before positioning himself at his opening. The blonde was about to spit on his hand for makeshift lubrication before Gaara did the job for him, placing Naruto's aching member back in his mouth, covering it in his saliva, then allowing the blonde to inch himself slowly into the brunette, gasping a muted moan.

Neji threw his long hair over a shoulder so that he could look back at the blonde as he entered him. He clenched down on his his jaw, closing his eyes against the burning feel of his unstreached passage. He was so painfully tight and Naruto was incredibly hard, it took a while for the Hyuuga to get use to the feel of the fellow leaf-nin inside of him. When the Uzumaki was fully sheathed, the brunette allowed himself a slow moan.

Fuck, but he was so big...

Sai really shouldn't speak up on things he didn't know anything about...

Naruto began to move, rolling back, then harshly pushing forwards into the brunettes opening. He moaned with each thrust feeling a little jolt of pleasure as the head of the blonde's member brushed past the bundle of nerves that, when hit correctly, could have the usually stoic brunette voicing his pleasure whether he wanted to or not. Naruto pushed into him again, rolling closer and closer to his target, angling inch by inch, in no real hurry to reach his goal; he liked to take his time Neji realized when his hips were pulled on harshly and the blonde's hard member impaled him once again to the hilt. The pale eyed leaf-nin gave out a yelp of surprise.

Gaara, feeling a little left out, scooted underneath the brunette so that he was face to face with his dripping manhood. He licked his lips before sliding the organ into his mouth, giving a subtle suck, but by that time Naruto had finally reached that spot inside of the Hyuuga, allowing the movement to send waves of heat to Nejis abdomen and causing him to groan with new fervor, fisting the red heads swollen member in his hand.

Gaara groaned, arching his back, speaking incoherently around Neji's manhood, while the brunette stroked him slowly. Neji moaned when he felt the red head push him further into his mouth, while the blonde behind him pushed against his prostate yet again.

Naruto was close, he could feel it in his stomach, heat pooling where he was connected to the fellow konoha ninja. He pounded into the brunettes opening, feeling the moisture gather at the back of his neck, eying the sweat that glistened along the others pale spine and watching--rather fascinatingly--as Neji lowered his head to Gaara's lap, taking the red head completely into his mouth. Naruto came hard again, for the second time that day, when he felt a soft hand squeeze lightly on his balls. He groaned out loudly as he filled the ninja below him and felt the other tense up, the red head below him gave a small gasp of surprise.

Gaara wasn't expecting Neji to cum right after Naruto, but enjoyed himself nonetheless, smiling as he licked the white substance from his fingers. Neji fell to the side, panting from exertion, while the blonde sat on his knees, sweat soaked and exposed, breathing just as heavily as the Hyuuga. He blew an angry breath towards Gaara.

"What... was that... for...?" Said the ninja between heavy pants. Gaara looked up from his place on the bed and shrugged.

"You were taking too long."

Gaara shuffled over to where Naruto was sitting and gave him a qick kiss on the lips, pushing him back against the bedding and straddling his waist. Naruto could taste Neji still on the red heads lips, the foreign taste mixed in with the familiar taste of Gaara was enough to make the blonde excited again; his member pushed against the sand nin's backside.

Gaara smiled wickedly, bringing three fingers to his lips, slowly sliding them into his wet mouth. Naruto tilted his head as he watched the jinchuu's actions, curiosity in his sparkling blue eyes. The green-eyed one above him removed the fingers from his mouth and moved them down and around to his opening, eager to prepare himself. Naruto's member twitched.

As Gaara stretched and scissored himself, Neji watched wide-eyed.

_He's never done that for me_, the brunette thought. Disrupting Gaara's fingers, Neji brushed them aside, sticking out his tongue to lick the swollen puckered hole; Gaara moaned. His tongue moved in out and around the opening, making the red head pant and grind back against his searching mouth. Neji gave one final lick then pulled the red head's hips down and onto Naruto's awaiting member.

Gaara screamed.

Naruto hissed.

Neji laughed and slid the jinchuu's hips up then back down; both ninja groaned loudly. Neji positioned himself behind the red head and slightly leaned forward. Gaara shut his eyes tightly, and clutched Naruto's shoulders, squeezing rigidly as the brunette entered him as well, stretching him painfully. He released a low hiss when he felt the others chest mold fully against his, him member sheathed completely inside of him.

Naruto cried out when Neji moved, their lengths rubbing together in the confined space that was Gaara. Neji pushed forward while Naruto pushed up, filling Gaara completely, causing said ninja to scream out in pain.

A few passerby's looked at the house in worry, before widening their eyes and quickening their pace down the street.

The brunette brought his face to Gaara's neck, licking and suckling his tender flesh, groaning with the friction that was caused. His hand came around to stroke the red heads length in time with his and the blonde's movement. Gaara eyes started to glisten with tears that were far from pain. Naruto lifted up, still moving the sand nins hips, grinding him into his and Neji's members, he tasted the saltiness at the base of Gaara's neck and shoulder, moaning again when the red head arched against him.

Gaara came first, spilling himself all over Neji's hand and Naruto's chisled stomach. Then Neji, releasing himself inside Gaara's opening, it flowed down and dripped around Naruto. Then finally it was Naruto, with one final thrust, his seed mixed in with Neji's, joining it in it's flow down the red head's leg.

Neji fell backwards, bringing Gaara with him, still panting. Naruto stayed motionless.

"I wonder if there's some kind of village law against this." Neji pondered quietly.

Gaara chuckled.

"There's got to be something that forbids ally ninja from double teaming the kazekage."

Naruto lifted up on his elbows.

"Not unless said kazekage was willing and wanted it and offered no protests."

"I was screaming!" Naruto waved a dismissive hand.

"Screams can be misleading."

--

**kyo **- ... wow.

**Gaara **- ((BLUSH)) A-a-another threesome?!

**Neji **- ... DP... ((drool))

**Naruto **- XD

**Gaara **- I can't believe you wrote a...lemon in which he has his way with both of us. That's just...

**uke **- Awesome?

**kyo **- Hot?

**Naruto & Neji **- Smexy?

**Gaara **- What?!

**Neji **- Face it Gaara, the three of us are hot together. Might as well go with the flow.

**Naruto **- I second that

**uke **- third

**kyo **- if you can't beat us, JOIN US! XD

**Gaara **- ((sigh)) Fine...


End file.
